All Was Well
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Once again fighting with Pitch Jack is in great danger. Will he survive? Wind, Mother Earth and MiM make an appearance. Please read. I really do suck at summaries. Please R and R. WARNING: Character death.


**So guys... I understand I haven't posted in forever, but my little sister's leg was pretty much amputated. I think I get some slack. I hope this one-shot makes it a little okay. Please give me a bit of slack guys. Little sisters with cancer are not enjoyable.**

**The earlier version had a TON of typos in it so I fixed it.**

* * *

Jack was fighting alongside his fellow Guardians against the dangerous Pitch Black yet again. It had been ten years since the first fight. Jamie no longer believed and they were going to lose Sophie soon, but that was the way of the world. Bunny and Jack had been in a strong relationship for the past three and a half years after Jamie had stopped believing.

He turned after hearing something from behind him. Shock zapped through his body when he saw Pitch. The black scythe jerked into his stomach. He could feel it goo all the way through him.

Even Pitch looked shocked at what he had done.

Jack crumpled to the ground.

Jack's staff flew and hit Bunny on the ankle. He looked at it and didn't even take a second to find Jack who hadn't moved. "Pitch!" He roared.

Pitch vanished. It was already a lost battle, what with Sandy showing up in all his golden glory with MiM assisting him to make him more powerful.

Bunny knelt beside Jack and picked him up gently. "Jack."

"Bunny?" He croaked as blood was continuously being pumped out of his body.

"Oh Jack. Please don't die. I need to make it up to you. I was so horrible to you. Please forgive me."

Jack smiled as blood dropped off his chin. "An I going to make you cry. If so, wait until someone has a camera."

"Jack!" Tooth and North both yelled as they ran over. "Pitch. I will kill him." North growled.

Jack groaned in pain. "North. Please don't."

Before anyone could say a word cold wind blasted at them and Jack had vanished.

"Jack. You're okay." They heard a woman say lovingly. What they saw was a beautiful woman whose hair was silver and her skin was as white as Jack's but she has swirls of silver across her body. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress. Her hair and her dress whipped around her as if a furious wind that none of them could feel was surrounding only her body. Her gentle fingers ghosted over Jack's face. Tears fell down her face.

"Hey Lady Wind." Jack croaked.

She laughed softly. "Oh Jack. You went too far this time."

"I had to help the kids."

"I know. That's who you are."

"I don't feel too good Wind." he groaned.

"Blood loss. Hold on Jack. My great Lunar Prince and Earthen Princess! Save his life! You _will_ save him!"

Jack's eyes fluttered shut. "Too loud..."

Bunny lurched forward only to be knocked back by the wind. "You will let me through! He is my mate!" he bellowed.

The wind faded away to let him forward. Bunny took Jack from Lady Wind. "Jack. Please keep fighting."

"Bunny?" his eyes opened and he smiled. "Hey Bunny. Have I ever told you how warm you are?" he snuggled into him as much as he could, soft whines went through his throat.

"Many times Jackie. Many times."

"Please let me sleep Bunny. Please." Jack begged.

"I can't let you go. I've lost too much. I am the last. There is nothing else for me."

"There's hope Bunny. You have to hope that everything will be okay in the end."

Bunny nodded tears sliding down his face and wetting his fur. "Okay Jack. You sleep now."

Jack smiled, his eyelids drooping. "Thank you. I love you Kangaroo."

"I love you too Snowflake." he smiled and kissed his lips then his eyelids after they closed for the last time. His sobs wracked his body.

Lady Wind trembled and the screeched shrilly. She screamed so long and so loud that the windows around them shattered.

The earth rumbled and a woman with raven black hair, eyes like two black beetles, skin whiter than Jack's, and her lips red as an apple, and was wearing a dress made of leaves, vines, and flowers.

Mother Earth.

Mother Nature.

Earthen Princess.

She was here.

The full moon glowed and a young man with silver hair and eyes with pale skin appeared. He wore blue and silver robes that covered his slippered feet.

Man in Moon.

Manny.

Lunar Prince.

Lady Wind fell to her knees. "My Princess. My Prince. Please bring him back. Bring my son back. I need him."

The two royalty looked at each other. "We can't." Mother Earth said gently. "He is dead. He is gone."

"My Prince, please. You created him! You breathed life into his already dead body! You can bring him back! I know you can!"

"No Lady Wind. I cannot. There's nothing I can do for him."

Bunny stood. "Then I relinquish my act as a Guardian. You will lose your Pooka and your hope. He will live or there will be no hope for the children." shock ran through the other Guardians.

"I'm sorry E. Aster Bunnymund. My power only goes so far."

Bunny looked down at Jack who was still in his arms. "Jack. Why? Why did I lose him?"

"This is how life is, but I can give you a glimpse of how he is right now." MiM said.

"Please."

A holographic image showed up in the air. There was Jack with his trademark white hair, but his eyes were brown. He was sitting with a little girl with brown hair and eyes. He was telling her the stories of all the Guardians complete with hand gestures. His sister clapped and laughed.

The image faded.

"Are you satisfied?"

Bunny nodded.

MiM nodded then disappeared under the rays of the moon.

Mother Earth held Lady Wind - who was still sobbing - up. "Take care of his body for her please."

He nodded again.

The ground rumbled and the two women sank into it.

Bunny buried Jack in the icy tundra of the North and he continued his job as the Guardian of Hope. Nights were hard due to the fact he was truly alone, but he was doing okay considering what he went through.

Every year on the first day of winter he went and knelt at Jack's grave telling him everything he did that year.

None of the Guardians coped too well with Jack gone in the beginning, but in the end it was okay.

There was still Hope.

There were still Dreams.

There was still Wonder.

There were still Memories.


End file.
